Every side of you
by Hyper Vongola Decimo
Summary: 'Tetsu was usually calm and collected, his emotions almost never slipping out of control, and yet there were times when he snapped and showed another side of him.' yandere!kuroko, mostly for my enjoyment


A/N: This is one of the fics I wrote for the aokuro week 2014 on tumblr. There are many more to come, so drawn in my otp feels *evil chuckle*

* * *

Daiki knew he was in trouble. He was coming back home from a long one on one showdown with Kagami, which was something of a norm ever since they had graduated high school, and he was late. Not minutes late, not even an hour late. Three long hours. Tetsu was going to have his head. Daiki quickened his steps.

Unlike him, who blew out his left knee in the Winter Cup finals against Seirin all those years back, Kagami was the rising star of Japanese basketball. He got into one of the pro teams and soon after was called up to play for the national team. Daiki could only swallow his bitterness and pass on his dreams onto Kagami's shoulders. He didn't regret the past, but sometimes when he put on his uniform and looked in the mirror, he wished he chose a different path.

He couldn't play competitively anymore, but a light one on one with the famous, Daiki always snorted at that, Kagami Taiga wasn't something he'd miss out on. Especially when he could still somehow keep up with him, even with the injury. Smile tugging at his lips, Daiki skipped a few steps up the stairs. And then he remembered, he was late. The good mood he was in just seconds ago disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Tetsu was probably angry. Probably for sure. Daiki promised to be home for dinner, and now it was two hours after the agreed time. If Tetsu ate alone, then he had a problem. But if he didn't… Daiki gulped in freight, remembering the last time he was this late. Tetsu was usually calm and collected, his emotions almost never slipping out of control, and yet there were times when he snapped and showed another side of him.

The first time Daiki has seen this happen was back in middle school. He and Tetsu were friends, but even still, the other has always kept his guard up. It took a lot of effort to get past his shell, though Daiki never regretted any second of it. Seeing Tetsu's eyes warm over and face shine with some holy inner light as his lips stretched into the sweetest and most innocent smile was enough of a recompense for Daiki.

Soon after, he witnessed another side crawling its way out of those emotionless baby-blue eyes. And at that time he wished he hadn't. He had to admit that middle school wasn't the best time of his life. With the misery and loneliness he himself drowned in, there was not much time for him to notice anything else. But this one thing was too… _raw_ to overlook. The vulnerability in Tetsu's eyes, the trembling of his hand that clutched at his shirt, the pain bending his neck towards the ground. Daiki didn't remember if he cried, maybe they both did, it wouldn't be a surprise. What he did remember though, with fresh clarity as if it happened only yesterday, was the overwhelming feeling of protectiveness. He wanted to hold Tetsu, to shut off the world and keep him safe until he heals. But he didn't, self-centredly focusing only on his own suffering.

Daiki chose Touou as his high school, since he thought he'd never be able to mend their relationship. More than that, he believed there was nothing left to mend. Until Tetsu appeared before him, his determination knocking Daiki's breath out. Under the burning glare and inhuman strength of that lithe body, the shell Daiki has hidden himself in cracked. It did not fall apart, not yet anyway, the pieces too deeply melded inside of him.

And then, through that small crack, came the light. And with the light came a fist that solidly connected with his jaw, sending him toppling ungracefully to the ground. It was probably the first time Daiki has ever seen Tetsu this angry. For someone who was good with words, Tetsu was surprisingly quick to use his fist. And Daiki wasn't eager to be his punching bag ever again. Not after that one time when Tetsu forcefully reopened his wounds, only to hug him tight in the end and let him cry. His pride took it hard, but he had to admit, even if before himself, that he was saved by that small fist. And from that moment on, his heart belonged to that one and only light that was ever able to crack his shell - Tetsu.

There was, however, one side of Tetsu Daiki felt more than uneasy around. He only glimpsed at it a few times, but it was enough to make him anxious. It didn't slip past Tetsu's observant eye, which was probably why he tried to suppress it and never show in Daiki's presence. At times he saw the struggle behind those blue eyes and felt guilty, but at the same time, he wasn't sure what he was really afraid of. This was Tetsu, the same Tetsu he loved with his whole heart, body and soul.

Even though, the mere glance at the insanely cruel glint in Tetsu's eyes, or the vicious upturn of the corner of his mouth made Daiki shiver in trepidation. He would have never taken his boyfriend for the sadistic type, but the red-blue bruises, teeth marks bordering on breaking the skin and the limp he had to suffer through were enough to change his opinion. What shocked him the most though, was the fact that he didn't mind it at all. Not the bruises, not the marks, not the pain in his lower back.

The only thing that scared him was that this side of Tetsu was unpredictable. As much as he could guess what the usual Tetsu would do or say, this… this was out of his range. Tetsu was possessive, possessive to the point of cruelty and obsession, but possessive not of the material things, he was possessive of people. Daiki could never comprehend what this Tetsu was thinking, he was an enigma. He wasn't even sure that if he could, he would want to know his thoughts.

Jumping over the last three steps, he took out his key and opened the door. Blinking twice, his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness inside. Was Tetsu even home? He flipped the light switch on and when he turned around he almost jumped out of his skin, heart beating wildly against his ribcage.

'What the hell… ' he gasped, 'Why are you sitting in the dark, Tetsu?'

'I don't mind the dark,' came a quiet reply. The feeling of uneasiness crept up Daiki's spine.

'Sorry for being so late.' He took off his jacket and hung it in the hallway. Stepping back inside the small living room, he noticed the plates on the table with the already cold, untouched food. Guilt stabbed him in the heart.

'Kagami-kun again?'

'Well, yeah,' the subtle change in Tetsu's voice made the guilt stronger. He stepped closer to the couch were the other was standing. 'Are you mad?'

'Of course not,' the other smiled, and Daiki gulped down the nervousness he suddenly felt. This wasn't the usual smile. Tetsu's mouth was smiling, but his eyes... They were cold, but at the same time burning with danger.

'You are mad,' he stated.

'Why would I be mad?' There it was again. That smile. Daiki shivered.

'Stop smiling like that,' he turned his head away. 'It's creepy.'

'Is that so?' A dangerous undertone in Tetsu's voice made Daiki look his way again. And when he did, he couldn't see anything past the blue eyes, the sadistic glint making them brighter than they were in reality.

'Tetsu-'

He didn't finish. His wrist was gripped in a steel hold by slim fingers, and before he could react, his legs were cut out from under him and he plopped on the couch still in shock. Additional weight on his hips and chest wasn't as surprising, but the glare in Tetsu's eyes as he looked down at him was far from reassuring.

'I don't really want to show you this side of me, but you leave me no choice,' the menacing voice got quieter as the other slowly leaned down.

Daiki felt more than saw Tetsu's hand moving. He had to blink back the unexpected pain, as his hair was roughly pulled at, baring his throat. His breath hitched when slightly cold lips touched the sensitive, warm skin on his throat.

'Tet-' He had to bit his lip to hold in the scream of pain as Tetsu bit down on his neck, hard, angry, demanding.

There was no point in struggling. After all, this was Tetsu. He might be different from his usual self, but this was still the same person. The one who laughed with him, the one who cried with him, the one who loved him. Remembering Tetsu's earlier words, Daki raised a hand and put it on the other's head, fingers softly running through blue locks. His other arm circled Tetsu's waist, delicately holding him in place.

'I love every side of you all the same,' he said.

'Do not encourage me, Daiki.'

But he only laughed, a warm sound filled with love. 'You can scratch me, you can bite me, you can break my bones and it won't matter a second to me,' he raised Tetsu's chin with a finger. 'I'm all yours.'

A possessive glint flashed through blue eyes.

'Yes,' breathless. 'Yes, you are.'

And when Tetsu leaned in to kiss him, Daiki noticed he wasn't uneasy anymore. Because this was Tetsu, the person he gave his heart to, and every side of him was a side worthy of his love.

* * *

I could've hurt Dai-chan more, but nah, Kuro loves him to much to actually hurt him~ Reviews?


End file.
